


If Wounded

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll suffer with you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl.





	If Wounded

I never created Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl.

''I'll suffer with you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as the injured father and daughter winced after a recent battle.

THE END


End file.
